


Respect

by Aliawrites



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: Siler thinks about respect and who has earned it.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: I was thinking about in Solitudes when Daniel asks Siler an engineering-type  
question and Siler responds with a "sir". Then I thought about how one outside the main team who has come to respect Daniel might react to the attitudes of some of the brass-types toward him (ie. Simmons, Kinsey...).  


* * *

I called him "sir" from the beginning. It was protocol and I never stopped to think whether he deserved the honorific or not. It's the military way.

But very soon he did earn that title in my mind. Not because he saved the world, but for how he's always talked to and not "down-to" or "at" anyone, from the dumbest GED airman to the smartest scientists on the base. He values everyone's knowledge and experience, even mine.

He's asked me to call him Daniel but when the brass are near, I'll say "sir" with pride. After all, he's earned it.


End file.
